


Moonsweater

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Tubalcain tries to take Luke out on a date. It doesn't quite go how he planned.
Relationships: Tubalcain Alhambra/Luke Valentine





	Moonsweater

When Tubalcain had invited him to go out hunting together, Luke wasn't sure why he said yes. He didn't even drink straight from humans, so there was no point to him being here.

He didn't refuse to drink from people for moral reasons. He didn't particularly care about the morality of vampire stuff. Or of most things, really. He wasn't downright evil, at least he liked to think so, he didn't go out of his way to harm people or make others miserable. But, he had joined Millennium. It would be pretty foolish of him to worry about morals after deciding to work with them.

His choice to not drink from people was rooted entirely in personal disgust. Humans were very messy when you bit them, no matter where you chose to do it. Blood would get everywhere, and there was very little that could be done to stop this. Luke abhorred the idea of getting blood, or really any bodily fluid, anywhere on his person, just the thought was enough to make him gag. And also ruining his clothes in the process? No thank you, these had cost him a fortune and he didn't fancy having to find a way to get bloodstains out of his nice white suit. 

He pretty much completely relied on the blood bags Millennium provided, and even then he didn't take more than he absolutely _had_ to. Drinking from the bags was much more sanitary, it was easier to make sure the blood only went where you wanted it to go and didn't get everywhere. It wasn't perfect, but it was certainly better than the alternative.

He also would feel bad if he took any more than what he needed. Selfish. Logically he knew this wasn't the case, there was plenty to go around. Millennium probably had more than they knew what to do with. He couldn't shake the feeling, though. After a lifetime of having practically nothing, having to look after Jan and do everything he could just to make sure his brother could eat. Not being able to take anything extra for himself, because if he did it would mean taking directly from his brother and depriving him of what he needed. It was hard to snap himself out of that mindset.

But, that wasn't relevant, nor was it something anyone else needed to know.

Luke really didn't know why Tubalcain had asked him to do this. He knew about Luke's 'no drinking from humans' rule. Was he going to try and get Luke to go against this rule? Or, did he intend to just make Luke watch as he drained people? Luke supposed he wouldn't complain too much if it was the second option... Okay that was a lie, he'd complain a lot, but he'd still enjoy himself.

His mind presented him with the possibility of Tubalcain drinking someone's blood and then passing it to him through a kiss. He wasn't sure if he found this disgusting, or...

He banished the thought, and hated himself a little more for thinking it in the first place. There was no time for that right now. They were out on important business, they couldn't afford to get distracted.

Well alright, it wasn't horribly important. Nobody was going to die if they didn't hunt, in fact the amount of deaths in the world would be less if that were to happen. But, more importantly, _they_ wouldn't die. They'd be fine, there was food at home.

It would make this whole outing a big waste of time, though. And there was little Luke hated more than wasting people's time. So, he was determined to save any nonsense for when they returned to home base.

But he was starting to think that Tubalcain wasn't taking this very seriously.

They'd been out for at least an hour now and had made a grand total of no progress. They hadn't even left the forest surrounding Millennium's hideout. It went without saying that they hadn't found any victims yet. How were they supposed to find anyone like this? They were in the middle of nowhere.

Tubalcain didn't seem overly concerned either, he was content to keep going as they were. He seemed pretty happy with their current situation, actually. He held a hand at Luke's waist as they walked, holding the two of them close. He filled the silence as well, alternating between anecdotes about himself and his life, and attempts to hit on Luke. A story about how he managed to buy and run his own casino, then a comment about how beautiful Luke's hair looked in the moonlight. He told Luke about the dog he'd had when he was a child, and then he mentioned how cute he thought Luke's smile was.

Luke, for his part, wasn't being very responsive. He listened, and spoke when spoken to, but didn't put an exceptional amount of effort into his replies. Only a couple words per sentence, usually. Which may have been a bit rude, but he was focused on their responsibilities right now, on why they'd been given permission to leave the zeppelin in the first place.

Tubalcain was clearly getting frustrated over this. If he were a less nice person, he'd probably say something about how he was about to break his back from having to carry the whole conversation by himself. He was going to be vegetable and probably die because Luke couldn't be bothered to put a little effort in.

He didn't say any of this though, because doing so would upset Luke, which would make him feel bad.

He just kept trying. Cycled through topics, trying to find something Luke might enjoy, something that might get him a little engaged. He didn't have much luck with this, if anything Luke only seemed to be getting more annoyed at his attempts. It was puzzling, and worrying. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong here.

He was considering just asking what Luke's problem was, better to get it out of the way than to keep stressing about it and possibly dig himself an even deeper hole than he'd somehow already gotten in.

Before he could, however, Luke spoke up. "So, are we actually going to do any hunting? Or did we come out here for nothing?"

For a moment, Tubalcain was confused. The horribly insulting way Luke worded the question didn't even register through how baffled he was. "Hunting..?" He pondered for a moment, and then it hit him. He muttered a quiet "oh, right" before starting to laugh.

Luke looked almost offended at that. "What's so funny?"

Unfortunately, Luke's irritation only made the situation funnier. It took Tubalcain a good few seconds to get himself under control. Once he managed to get a grip though, he was more than happy to explain. "Well, we were never going to actually hunt."

Luke gave him a very unimpressed look. "Yes. I've gathered that much."

"That was a lie, I just said that as an excuse to take you out. Like... On a date." He probably didn't need to clarify, Luke was smart. But actually having to explain his intentions was making him kind of nervous, he couldn't help it.

Luke's face softened at that, and also went a shade or two redder. "Oh.."

Luke didn't seem mad anymore, that was good. "I was supposed to tell you, and I thought I did? It was just supposed to be a lie for the Major, so he'd actually let us go out."

There was a lot to address with that sentence. First of all, lying to the Major was kind of pointless. They had chips in them that let the higher ups track what they were doing at all times. Not to mention, Major was scarily perceptive when he wanted to be. Luke wasn't sure it was even possible to get away with lying to him. He must have known the truth, or had a pretty good guess, as soon as the lie left Tubalcain's mouth.

Second of all, how had Tubalcain just... forgot to tell him? He'd planned an entire date, and somehow forgot to mention it to the person he was actually intending to take out. How did that even happen?

Luke let this knowledge sit in his mind, considering it all for a moment. Once it really sank in, he felt a chuckle bubble up in his chest. He tried to hold it back for maybe a whole five seconds before he burst into laughter. He ended up laughing so hard that he ugly-laughed and started snorting. He needed to hold onto Tubalcain for support to stop himself from doubling over.

Tubalcain looked absolutely baffled, just staring in shock. "What... are you laughing at?"

"You..." He was interrupted by another fit. It took him nearly a full minute to get a hold of himself, he was glad that he didn't need to breathe because if so he would be very light-headed right now. "You are _so_ stupid sometimes."

Tubalcain didn't have a response for that. Frankly, he looked appalled.

"But.. I guess I am too." Luke sighed, feeling a bit of remorse. "Sorry for my behavior tonight."

"No, no! You didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault for forgetting to tell you."

"And? I should have been able to connect the dots, you weren't exactly being subtle."

They went back and forth like this for a few minutes, each trying to take the blame from the other. Eventually, Luke was the one to break them out of this loop.

"Okay, you know what? Who cares. It was both of our faults, or nobody's. It doesn't matter."

Tubalcain thought on it for a second before nodding. "Sure, that works."

"Now." Luke looped he and Tubalcain's arms together. "Let's actually start this date, shall we? While the night is still young."

**Author's Note:**

> I still really do not know how to write Dandy Man. I usually just go for like Daniel D'Arby, but less sleazy. And also a himbo <3  
> I belted this bad boy out in one sitting, so if it sucks... yeah. I just really wanted to write smth for Luke this Valentine's day


End file.
